


Full Moon Night

by Elica



Series: Drabbles and prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt: <br/>youbringoutmy-dark-side: Stiles is always getting told to stay inside when all the creatures come out, but he doesn’t listen and he gets hurt. Derek patches him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon Night

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed.  
> Comments are always welcomed! :)

Talia had said, in the direct and shameless manner she had, that Derek could run alone tonight. And he knew it wasn’t to give him some kind of freedom, but only because, at 13, his hormones began to fly everywhere and it would disturb the cubs. Peter had said he could go with him but Derek refused. He wanted to keep a minimum of dignity if it was possible.

So on this particular night of August, Derek turned into a wolf and ran near the edge of the Preserve. There was a river there and an old abandoned dinner and nearly no one ever went there. There wasn’t even an old legend about wizard or serial killer to seduce any stupid high schooler. Derek knew: he was one of them after all.

His running lasted nearly three hours before he could change back and just walked alone in the woods. He liked that, the possibility to be all by himself which was such a rare occurrence in a werewolves family.

He had a pair of trousers and a shirt hidden near the abandoned dinner so he dressed up before walking towards the city. He liked this, just being at the edge of the houses, behind the gardens and not so far from back windows. He could see fathers doing dishes, old women having a cigarette at the back doors, mothers watching the stars with child on their knees.

"Our pack protects the city and all the people who live in it," his mother had said once.

And Derek could feel that on this particular night.

People vaguely knew there were creatures out there. Some dangerous and some helpful. They didn’t t ask much. But still, wolves were there to protect them.

Derek wandered for an hour there before turning back to the dinner. It was not the quickest way home but the night was too beautiful to end too fast. That’s why he could hear the muffled cries coming from the river.

There was a bridge there and the cries and the human scent were coming from under it. Derek hesitated: it could be a trick. Water creatures were cunning and would do anything to lure a naive child (teenager) to them. Still, Derek recognized a strong human scent there so he went down.

"Anyone there?"

The cries stopped and a little voice spoke.

"I broke my leg…"

Derek approached and discovered a little boy, not older than Cora, with the biggest and most amazing eyes he had ever seen. He was sitting, trembling and crying, hands on his right leg.

“Humans shouldn’t be outside tonight,” said Derek, because of course, it was the right thing to say to a terrified child.

Who started crying even more.

Derek knelt before him, not knowing what to do. So instead of speaking, he put his hand on the boy’s leg and took some of his pain. The boy shut up immediately.

“That’s so cool…”

His eyes were full of amazement, literally shining with awe.

“Your leg is not broken.”

The boy had the decency to look embarrassed.

“But it was hurting and I couldn’t get up,” he whispered, his little head dropping.

Derek sighed.

“Ok, come on my back, I’ll get you to the bridge and then you’ll tell me where you live, ok?”

They did just that and by the time they were on the bridge Derek knew multiple things: the boy was seven and named Stiles. He was the sheriff’s son and, most importantly, Claudia Stilinski’s son. His mum was a witch and that’s why he was allowed to go outside on full moons, and stop it, I’m telling the truth! I’m allowed! No, you don’t need to ask my dad about it.

Stiles told him he thought he heard something in the river and wanted to see. He knew the river was dangerous but he couldn’t stop himself.

Derek made a mental note to tell Deaton about it. There was perhaps a water spirit here, not a strong one, since Stiles hadn’t drown or anything, but still a little too playful for his taste.

“Do you need to see the doctor?”

The hospital was far away so he would need to go to the Hale’s mansion before and asked his aunt for a drive. But Stiles shook his head.

“No, my mum can care for me.”

“She’s not outside? If she’s a witch, she should be, you know, in the forest and all.”

Derek felt sorrow and sadness coming from Stiles. The little arms tightened around his neck.

“She doesn’t go out anymore. She had to stay in her bed. I wanted… I wanted to find some moon flowers for her. You can only have them on the full moon but they’re her favorite ones.”

“My father will have some by tomorrow. I’ll ask him to give some to you. If you want.”

“Ok.”

Derek walked to the neighborhood he had looked upon one hour before. The sheriff’s house was not that far from there and, crossing the little garden, Derek could see plants that only someone with magic would use. Someone was trying to take care of them, but with little results. There was a little plastic bucket and child’s boot near a garden house. Perhaps his father would teach Stiles how to tend his garden. It would do. Claudia Stilinski was not that well known and powerful but still, she may be a good person to have such a child.

Derek tried to put his confusing feelings away when he knocked on the backdoor. It opened in seconds, revealing a panicked man.

“Stiles! Where… What…”

The boy tried to hide behind Derek.

“I found him by the bridge,” explained the teenager. “He fell and I think he twisted his ankle.”

“You are a Hale, aren’t you?”

“Yes sir.”

“Come in.”

There was a medical bed in what must have been the dining room. It was facing the garden. The woman lying on it had Stiles’ eyes and a sweet smile. She raised her hand, motioning Derek to come closer.

“Let my child sit, young man. I’ll treat him. Do you want a cup of chocolate?”

And while the sheriff called the Hale’s mansion to tell them where Derek was, the young man sat on the bed, watching as Claudia caressed her son’s leg, her fingers glowing lightly.

“Would you be there when my son will have the same powers as me,” her eyes seemed to ask, though Derek really wasn’t sure.

His reason couldn’t find the answer yet, though his heart and his wolf surely did.

**Author's Note:**

> http://fourrureetcapuche.tumblr.com/


End file.
